cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Hamil I
| birth_place = Kaplechistani City, Kaplechistan | dead = | death_date = | death_place = | spouse = Stephanie Lorraine Hamil (1980-present) | children = Prince Alexander Hamil II (Born 1982) Prince Jonathan Jameson Hamil (Born 1985-Died 2006) | religion = Evangelical Church of Kaplechistan | party = Independent (politician)|Independent | branch = Kaplechistani Army Corps | serviceyears = September 9, 1976-August 23, 1985 | battles = European Union War Pseudo-Turkish War Kaplechistan-Japanese Alliance Conflict Winter Wars | awards = Kaplechistani Order of Merit Medal of Valor Medal of Heroism EUW Victory Medal P-TW Victory Medal K-JAC Victory Medal WW Victory Medal Outstanding Officer Award Legion of Merit Legion of Justice Savior Sanction Award }} Emperor Alexander Hamil I of Kaplechistan is the leader of the Empire of Kaplechistan and has been since it's reestablishment and some time before then. Emperor Hamil has served his nation with the utmost honor and has distiguished on many occasions extreme valor above and beyond the call of duty to his nation. But it is known that Emperor Hamil isn't an ordinary man, from a war hero to humanitarian and from Senator to Leader of his nation, he remains a constant wonder by not only his people but other nations. The Early Years Lance Alexander Hamil Began his life as a more than ordinary person. He was born during the trying times under the later years of his grandfather's rule. He is the only child of William Hamil II and Lois Dunn-Hamil. Alexander Hamil grew up into a nation torn apart by war. On his 18th birthday, Alexander Hamil joined the Kaplechistani Military, serving under some of Kaplechistan's brightest commanders. Alexander Hamil rose through the ranks quickly with each mission and assignment given to him earning him the rank of Field Commander. Alexander Hamil commanded dozens to even hundreds of troops into battle and even joined into the battles himself. Alexander Hamil continued on the efforts of following his orders and giving superior and detaied intelligence to not only Kaplechistani Military Intelligence but his father as well. Alexander Hamil was eventaully trasferred directly to the front lines to personally command the men he called comrades in arms to batlle. Unwilling to give in, Alexander Hamil has given nearly his life for his comrades in battle as it was shown when the enemy captured him in battle. His father William Lee Hamil II proceded then to give an Executive Order to have him retrieved from the hands of the enemy. Alexander Hamil I returned home with open arms and a cheering crowd amongst thousands of people, making him a war hero in Kaplechistan, not to mention was awarded Kaplechistan's Highest Honor, The Order of Merit. Alexander Hamil continued serving his country for quite some time, he continued to fight the war but on a different front. As he helped the efforts of the war through what he considered the looking-glass-window he saw the devastation he could never see as a soldier blinded by the battle. He eventually broke the chains of command by constantly going above his commanding officer to discuss a more peaceful solution to this war. He even went as far as his grandfather to try and stop this war. But soon he realised his grandfather and his commanding officers were to blinded by rage to even realise why they were fighting anymore. And soon afterwards, Alexander Hamil I resigned his military commission donning the humanitarian side of himself. Looking to cease wars with diplomacy rather than violence traveled the world to where ever he could be useful to help nations at war and chaos. Many challenged his noble ways with how he use to be a soldier fighting wars with such acts of violence and his medals to prove it. His most formidable advisary, the Leader of the Republic of Ulgania. They formed a bond after the Civil War ended that formed the Republic of Ulgania. Soon afterwards, Alexander Hamil's Father became Emperor of Kaplechistan after the sudden death of his grandfather who had been sufferig from Alzheimer's Disease. Alexander hoped that his father's campaigning in the Senate for peace would bring a change to Kaplechistan but it didn't. Alexander Hamil returned to Kaplechistan and began his career running for a National Senate Seat in the Kaplechistani Congress. The Senatorial Years Alexander Hamil began his campaign for the Senate Seat his father vacated after assuming the throne. He campaigned on the promises to help Kaplechistan reform its ways, gain new allies and old ones and better not only the economy of Kaplechistan but also its environment after the devastation of wars since Kaplechistan came to be. Alexander Hamil became known as the Kaplechistani Peacekeeper with his motto: "Change We Need" and indeed it was needed. Alexander Hamil knew that there would be limits to finding peace but at least finding them was necessary. Alexander Hamil eventually won his campaign for Senator and began his career in politics. Senator Hamil often conferred with his father on many issues, especially about the wars Kaplechistan was always fighting for little or no causes. He even went as far as to condemn the actions of his father for continuing the meaningless campaign that his father's father had continued to fight. Emperor William Hamil II was angered by this but did nothing except to state that his actions were necessary to keep the Kaplechistani people safe and secured today and for the rest of time. Senator Hamil did not believe that the peoples interest were being met with by his father so as a Senator he called up his allies he made in the days of his humanitarian times. And thus brought forth Emperor Father Frank of the Moloni Republic and the High Chancellor of Ulgania. Soon they together formed a peace coalition, calling it the Mount Formation Peace Brigade. For months they campaigned across the world ceasing wars and forming alliances with nations, creating treaties that benefit everyone instead of just one party in the name of what Senator Hamil once believed was justice. The Mount Formation Coalition The Big Three of the coalition began to split apart spreading their influence throughout what many considered warring nations and third world countries. It seemed that Senator Hamil and his partners had finally acheived what he had been wanting most for those who couldn't afford things: peace, stability and a prominent economy. Since Senator Hamil was considered an unofficial member of the coalition, the Senator began to propose bills throughout Congress for Kaplechistan to officially join the coalition. But every ime he made absolute progress through Congress the legislation would get shut down by his father. Senator Hamil continued tirelessly though to forward the legislation whether or not it had a chance to succeed, as long as his message got through to Congress and the people themselves. hat Kaplechistan is falling behind the times and that war is no longer the only option to settle differences. So Senator Hamil met with his fellow Senators and began to campaign how to legislate beyond the government itself. To most who were blinded by the beauracracy, this was considered in a sense treason but it was necessary for the government to somehow function beyond the constant wars Kaplechistan was fighting amidst the nations and itself. But not long afterwards, Senator Hamil was traveling in a motorcade through a ruined part of the Kaplechistani Nation, seeing the destruction this pointless war was causing, until it came under attack by Rogue Military Nationalists. Senator Hamil was found barely alive by the time rescue came, multiple gunshot wounds left him unable to walk for months. But eventually he was able to overcome his hardships and with help of his closest friends, continued his campaign for Kaplechistan to join the Mount Formation Coalition. Unwilling to ccept the same things to continue on for more trying years, Senator Hamil pressed even harder for his father to join the Coalition but to no prevail. Soon Senator Hamil began to think it was a hopeless cause for Kaplechistan to ever join the Coalition as long as his father was in charge of the nation. Ascension to the Throne xHUBCBK-yKo Just as Senator Hamil began to contemplate his departure from the Coalition, Emperor William Hamil II was suddenly overran with publication of corruption in his administration and his blunt but secretive affairs. His father, unwilling to shame his nation anymore than he already has declared in a national public statement his departure as leader of Kaplechistan, not soon after that, Senator Hamil with some hesitation stepped up to become the next Emperor of Kaplechistan. Many throughout the nation and the world were shocked by the sudden turn of events, and many in the current administration feared the worse knowing who was about to step up. Emperor Hamil was Inaugurated two days after his father relinquished himself from the throne, on the steps of the new capitol hill building beside his wife, Stephanie Lorraine Hamil. Emperor Hamil had the building modeled after the one in Washington, D.C., USA. Emperor Hamil thought it was no more befeting than to have what he considers the highlight of his life, than to christian capitol hill and bless it with its first inauguration. Leadership Emperor Alexander Hamil I began his leadership with an immediate reconstruction of the Executive Cabinet and the entire administration, with full and unanimous approval of Congress, Emperor Hamil replaced every single person in the administration, and barring those who did and/or have ever served before from ever serving again. Emperor Hamil had a lot on his plate to fill, knowing the daring challenge was ahead of him he pursued to continue his full agenda as he did when he was a Senator. Mount Formation Emperor Hamil immediately began to propse his legislation into Congress for Kaplechistan to join the Mount Formation Coalition. Once accepted the big three gathered together to turn the coalition into something more, after weeks of deliberation and proposed legislation and laws into each nation, Mount Formation's Coalition was turned from a simple peace organization to an alliance of 30 plus nations, bent on seeking peace throughout the world and for those who seek only peace. Once Mount Formation turned into an alliance, many joined the cause to help, and in itself the alliance welcomed and publicly served member nations as high as 60 and in turn pushing the alliance to form not only an Executive Branch, but a Legislative and Judicial Branches as well. As of course only the nations' respective leaders were allowed to hold these high positions so that a maintained balance of power could be established, Mount Formation's policies were not as strong as one would like. Not long Emperor Hamil began to fight not only people trying to gain power in Kaplechistan to their own ends, but Emperor Hamil fought the corruption in Mount Formation itself, fighting what he called an internal war of politics on both ends. Within months, Emperor Hamil had changed many of the laws turning the alliance democracy into an almost dictatorship, but trying to keep some form of democracy within the alliance. His staff became concerned at this sight when he made an interim council, named by the member nations, the so called Council of Founders, figuring that Mount Formation can keep its democracy but maintain some form of stability without the worry of corruption of power. Council of Founders Emperor Hamil constantly met with people from all sides of his government and the Mount Formation government, unwilling to give up on the region he began a campaign of recruitment for young nations unable to defend themselves from tyranny, helping raise the stature for Mount Formation. But all was for not, the so called Council of Founders began a civil upheap when Emperor Hamil began campaigns without consulting them or involving them. They pleaded to his staff that he needs to continue consulting them, running the alliance by himself will only end with his downfall. His staff pleaded to him one day in his office, that he needs to start consulting the people he appointed and helped get elected to office, and with much hesitation Emperor Hamil made a public statement to all of Kaplechistan and Mount Formation: I wish to apologise, not only to my nation, but to all of Mount Formation. I am here to state the fact that I am only one man and realise with help of people I trust now realise I cannot do this alone. I wish to humbly apologise to my closest friends Father Frank of Moloni and the High Chancellor of Ulgania, and ask them that we continue what we started together as a team. With that I am proposing new legislation into the alliance's government and restoring all democrative powers to the alliance itself. Proposing that the Council of Founders remain nothing more than a mediator for the alliance itself. I ask that each and every leader, each and every citizen of this alliance, that we work even harder to preserve what not only I but all of us have created to make this alliance what it is today. I urge that every leader part of this alliance, meet me on the footsteps here at the capitol building of Kaplechistan. Thank you for your time, and God Bless Kaplechistan and Mount Formation. Mount Formation's First War It started with the Kaplechistani Congress when the Kaplechistani House members gathered around to say farewell to its leader, Martin Lombard, who had remained Chairman of the House of Representatives since before Alexander Hamil I was even in the military. The Chairman apparently gave up his career to tend to the care of his loving wife who had been diagnosed with advanced stages of Cancer. Emperor Hamil made an unscheduled stop at Former Chairman Lombard's house. Emperor Hamil as expected gave his best wishes to the former Congressman and said he would do whatever he could to help. Shortly after leaving Emperor Hamil's motorcade came under attack by what was believed to be rogue militants of the Aryan Republic of Demoritus. Emperor Hamil barely escaping with his life, intiated a full investigation with full cooperation of Demoritus and placed not only the nation but the entire alliance on full alert. Emperor Hamil received kind and welcoming words from not only his friends and allies of Mount Formation but as well as many former nations who he once called his enemy. Eventually, Emperor Hamil discovered what might have been evidence of things not seen, and wondered if Demoritus was really telling the truth. Soon he sent his Prime Minister, Lucius Fox of Kaplechistan, to speak to the so called kind leader of Demoritus. Emperor Hamil apparently spoke via satellite to the Leader of Demoritus while Prime Minister Fox and himself sat in his office and spoke about the sudden developments that were uncovered. The leader of Demoritus suddenly became furious with anger and somewhat forced the Prime Minister of Kaplechistan out of his office. On his return back, Prime Minister Fox's plane was shot down still over Demoritan waters, everyone aboard was killed and none of the bodies were ever found. Funeral services were held for the Prime Minister who was not a native born to Kaplechistan, soon after the funeral Emperor Hamil asked in a public conference before the Kaplechistani Government and Congress if his wife and closest confidant would take his place. Katherine Fox, gracefully accepted the position but during that conference the Kaplechistani Capitol endured a blackout and Emperor Hamil was kidnapped by the rogue forces of Demoritus. Temporary Removal As the nation panicked in the sudden wake of the events, only through an act of Congress and full cooperation of the Executive Cabinet, could Stephanie Hamil take Emperor Hamil's place as the temporary leader until his safe return or untimely demise. The Congress and the Executive Cabinet with some hesitation gave her full executive power bestowed and allowed to her by the Kaplechistani Royal Declaration of 1947. Empress Hamil declared a full state of war against the Aryan Republic of Demoritus and its tyrannical leader, and immediately proposed the executive intiative to bring Emperor Hamil back to Kaplechistan safely. Empress Hamil learned to get a control of how to run the government for a brief time until she pressured Military Intelligence to have him brought home. In the meantime, Empress Hamil urged her fellow nations of the alliance to join in her cause to rescue Emperor Hamil and declare war on the nation of Demoritus. Not even 24 hours later major powers throughout the region proposed a good neighbor policy to help The Empire of Kaplechistan and declared war on the Aryan Nation of Demoritus. Empress Hamil, meeting with her fellow regional allies, proposed a new policy for all nations within the region to protect one another and declare an instant state of war on the proposed treaties that have already been set for the Mount Formation Protection Act of 2006. The major powers agreed along with the other nations, and as a result within the next few hours Emperor Hamil was returned from his captivity in Demoritus and restored his Legal and Executive authority. Joint Strike As soon as Emperor Hamil regained his authority, he immediately prepared for a full scale invasion of the so called Aryan Republic. But as the proposed declaration to invade was moving through the military channels, the Aryan Republic detonated a nuclear missile that slipped through the radars near the Capitol Building, causing the death and destruction on a massive scale. Unable to retreat safely unnoticed, Demoritus sent in strike forces to attack Kaplechistan, the major catalyst as they said behind the war. As Empress Hamil and Emperor Hamil escaped they came upon much enemy fire, Empress Hamil getting injured in the process and retreat via news chopper unaffected from being just outside the blast. Emperor Hamil immediately launched his own force, declaring an all out nuclear war preparing to launch Kaplechistan's full nuclear arsenal. Demoritus fearing the worst, began to cower at the warning as Emperor Hamil preapred to launch the missiles. As this happened the leader of Demoritus was captured by hidden agents within its own government by Mount Formation itself. As a result the nation gave its unconditional surrender and the launch was cancelled. After the war Emperor Hamil dedicated a memorial for those who died in the nuclear attack. The Fall of Mount Formation Just as the war clean up efforts were coming to completion, the alliance began to crumble from within. Many of the major powers began to let its nation or its economy go to shame, and as Emperor Hamil did what he could to liven their spirits, it seemed too late even though the fall had just begun. Emperor Hamil and Father Frank tried their best to continue Mount Formation with little or no help from the others, to keep the government up and running, but as it showed it was already too late. Mount Formation declined in not only its economy but its member nations began to leave, unwilling to stay and try to hold together. Emperor Hamil tried once more to hold Mount Formation together and with all his might he was successful, reestablishing the Executive Cabinet of the alliance, appointing elected officials for a temporary time until something could be done. But as history for Mount Formation showed Emperor Hamil was unable to hold it together and began the processes to hand over complete leadership powers to Father Frank of the Moloni Republic. Just as he finished his transfer of power, Emperor Hamil came under attack by terrorists that remain unknown today, using chemical by-products changing his physical features and leaving him in a coma. Comatose Emperor Hamil remained in a coma for over 2 years, in the process Mount Formation completely fell no longer existing to today, and Kaplechistan fell into civil chaos destroying one another until nothing was left. Emperor Hamil awoke one day in a cold dreary winter evening, noticing the destruction that had endured while he was out. And was suddenly saddened by not only his nation but how he was completely changed noticing how he looks completely different. Emperor Hamil was furious and began to change many things throughout the nation reclaiming his throne. Restructure Emperor Hamil began to restructure the government and in turn very few people were left and joined him in the cause. And began a new nation in a somewhat different region, once the government was reestablished, Emperor Hamil was given an open invitation to a region that has greatly helped Kaplechistan since the restructure, The Democratic Order. Today Ever since Emperor Hamil began his restructure of Kaplechistan, The Democratic Order has welcomed Kaplechistan and Emperor Hamil into the order with open arms. Emperor Hamil now senses a new profound feel of peace and freedom for Kaplechistan, even at this great cost. Emperor Hamil, along with TDO, remains neutral in the massive war engulfing the entire Cyber Nations Region. At the current time Emperor Hamil proceeds to continue his further progress as a member of The Democratic Order by continuing his work to become a TDO Diplomat. His progress at that continues to exceed even his own expectations. Low Senator and Deputy Minister Emperor Hamil was elevated to The Democratic Order Low Senate with a majority approval, after his run for Minister of Grants and defeat, Emperor Hamil moves on to more important things, like getting more involved in the government of TDO and more involved back into his schooling in becoming a diplomat for TDO. Emperor Hamil moves forward continuing on as Deputy Minister of Defense and Deputy Minister of Grants. He works to better TDO for all current and future members to better their chances for when and/or if the day comes they need to go to war,or worse leave TDO with a less organised alliance at war. At the current time, Emperor Hamil sits as Acting Minister of Grants for The Democratic Order until the vote in the Low Senate finishes and the results of him becoming full Minister or a special election is held to have a new Minister of Grants.